Can't Hide Secrets From Your Charge
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Ratchet learns this when Kristin wants to find out if he's ticklish or not. Done as a request for EmeraldMoonGreen. :)


**EmeraldMoonGreen, who owns Kristin, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **Transformers Prime belongs to Hasbro. I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Can't Hide Secrets From Your Charge**

"Kristin, I'm warning you," Ratchet said, but he couldn't make his voice sound stern.

"Come on, Ratchet! I wanna know," Kristin said, grinning hugely.

"I'm not ticklish," he said.

"I'm not buying that, Ratch!"

He sighed as he looked over at Kristin, who was giving him that adamant look of hers. "Kristin, I answered your question," he said, now successfully making his voice sound stern.

She flinched and gave him a very sad look, making him sigh and he placed his hand around her, gently scooping her up. "Kristin," he said, his voice going gentler now.

"Are you ticklish?" She asked, her eyes lighting up.

He sighed. "No, I'm not," he said, setting her on his shoulder and walking towards the communication room. Arriving, he gently set her by the human-sized living room before checking the computers.

Kristin, however, wasn't giving up. "Ratchet, if I have to chase you all over the base to find out if you're ticklish or not, I will!" She said.

Soundwave, who had just come in from patrolling, paused when he heard that. "Why would you chase him all over the base, Kristin?" He asked.

"Because Ratchet won't tell me if where he's ticklish!" She exclaimed in exasperation.

"I've already told her I'm not," Ratchet said with a sigh.

"No offense, Ratchet, but I find that a little hard to believe too," Soundwave said.

Kristin then lit up. "Soundwave, will you help me catch Ratchet and find his tickle spot?" She asked.

Ratchet groaned as Soundwave chuckled. "I get the feeling if I say 'no', you'll turn your curiousness to me and I'll end up being the tickle torture victim," he said.

Kristin's grin told him that he was right and he turned to Ratchet. "Sorry, Ratchet," he said and his tentacles came out.

Ratchet glared at him before seeing Bumblebee, Starscream, Megatron, and Optimus come up to them. "Let me guess, she's roped you four in too," he said.

"Well, Ratchet, she did ask a fair question," Starscream said. "Surely if you said 'yes', she wouldn't have what she has in mind."

"That would be a strategic move," said Optimus, chuckling a little.

"Don't you agree, Ratchet?" Megatron asked with a smirk.

The medic glared at them before Bumblebee suddenly perked up. "I'd fancy a run," he said.

Ratchet saw they were closing in on him and he took off with them hot on his trail. Arcee, Smokescreen, and Bulkhead heard the confusion and Bumblebee told them what was going on. Kristin waved at them to join in the chase. Wheeljack, who caught wind of it from Bulkhead, joined in. Prowl was speaking with Ultra Magnus when they heard the commotion and saw what was going on. Kristin stopped by them. "Hey, can you guys help us?" She asked.

"What's going on, Kristin?" Ultra Magnus asked.

"I asked Ratchet if he was ticklish and he wouldn't tell me, so the others are chasing him to help me find out if he is or not," she said.

Prowl would have had a processor crash if he didn't know Kristin well, but he knew she wouldn't cause him to crash intentionally. "Why would you think he's ticklish?" He asked curiously.

"Well, you guys are," she said matter-of-factly. "And Ratchet is stoic, like two certain mechs were to me until I got them to 'loosen up'."

Ultra Magnus and Prowl blushed a little, but chuckled good-naturedly. "Well, I suppose we do need a break, Prowl," said Ultra Magnus. "Besides, knowing Kristin…,"

"We'll end up being her victims if we say 'no'," Prowl finished before nodding.

With practically the whole base chasing him, Ratchet was desperate to escape, but just as he paused a moment, he felt tentacles wind around his arms before four hands joined the tentacles and pulled him gently back. "We got him, kiddo," Soundwave said.

Ratchet was soon pinned down by Ultra Magnus and Optimus and the others surrounded him and began trying to find Ratchet's tickle spot.

"I'm not ticklish," Ratchet said, trying to hold in his laughter as fingers did brush over a couple sensitive spots, but not enough to make him laugh. The others seemed to notice that and continued trying to find his tickle spot.

"Hmm, no luck with his underarms, sides, or stomach," Arcee said thoughtfully.

"No luck with his feet either," Starscream said.

Even though they saw Ratchet was holding his laughter in, he was grinning a bit as he did so. Kristin had a feeling they were close to finding his tickle spot and looked thoughtful. "What about his knees? Or hips?" She asked.

Megatron got to work on Ratchet's knees, but the medic still held his laughter in and Soundwave decided that Kristin might be right about Ratchet's hips and so carefully wiggled his fingers into the medic's hips.

Ratchet jerked so hard that Ultra Magnus and Optimus almost lost their hold on him. "Kristin, I believe Soundwave just found Ratchet's tickle spot," said the leader of the Wreckers with a smile.

The others grinned hugely and watched the two leaders pin Ratchet down more and silent communication when through the others and Arcee and Starscream stepped up first, grinning to each other. "Ready?" She asked him.

He nodded. "Let's begin before Kristin changes her mind on who's getting tickled," he said, making the others chuckle.

Ratchet couldn't get free as the two started tickling his hips and he squirmed like crazy with his laughter pouring out of him. Kristin, hearing his laughter, broke out into giggles herself. Soundwave gently wrapped a tentacle around the shoulder she was sitting on so she wouldn't fall off of him.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOP! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! PLEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEASE!"

Ratchet's begging made Kristin laugh even harder, especially when she saw Wheeljack and Smokescreen take Arcee's and Starscream's places.

Optimus and Ultra Magnus had to work on keeping the medic pinned as Ratchet was seriously spazzing out with the others mercilessly tickling his hips and he kept trying to beg them to stop but his pleading was drowned out by his laughter and his laughter was making everyone else laugh too.

"No way! The Hatchet's ticklish?!"

Ratchet could have groaned if he wasn't laughing, but thankfully, the tickle torture stopped and Optimus and Ultra Magnus helped him up. Sideswipe was grinning hugely. "I never would have guessed," he said.

"Guess the Hatchet's not as tough as we are, huh, Sides?" Sunstreaker said.

Ratchet glared at them for their teasing and looked at the others. "I will call a truce if you all help me get those two to my medbay," he said.

With rapid nods as it was rare for Ratchet to offer a deal like that, the other, save for Soundwave, took off to capture the Twins. Soundwave walked up to Ratchet just as Predaking came up behind Ratchet and gently, but playfully, poked his sides. "Predaking, don't you dare," Ratchet said warningly.

The former Predacon chuckled. "Even I know better than to test your patience, Ratchet," he said as he moved towards Soundwave, who gently handed Kristin to him and the girl gave Predaking a hug and he gently returned it. "Where are the others?"

"Gone off to capture the Twins for Ratchet," said Kristin. "They were teasing him about him being ticklish."

Predaking chuckled. "Those two are 'gluttons for punishment', as humans say," he said as he gently handed the girl back to Soundwave. "Well, I better get on those reports I promised Optimus I'd do."

Soundwave turned to Ratchet. "I've just got word from Starscream that he has Sideswipe and Optimus has nearly captured Sunstreaker," he said.

"Good," said Ratchet. "Time to get those two back."

"Ratchet? Can I help you get the Twins back?" Kristin asked sweetly.

He cocked an eyeridge at her and she gave him her puppy eyes, to which he smiled. "Only if you help me tickle them good," he said to her.

"I will," she promised with a big smile.

Chuckling, Ratchet nodded and Soundwave let Kristin jump into his hand before giving her to the medic. "I'm going to go see if Predaking needs help with those reports," he said and headed off.

When Ratchet and Kristin made it to the medbay, Starscream and Optimus had successfully strapped the Twins down to two medical berths and were waiting patiently for Ratchet to arrive. "Thank you both," he said. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got two troublemakers to deal with."

As the other two left, Ratchet grinned at the Twins evilly, who whimpered and hoped he'd show mercy to them. "You two are going to pay for your words," he said.

"Ratchet, come on, we were just kidding," Sideswipe pleaded.

The medic shook his head. "Sorry," he said with a grin. "But I might feel merciful…after tickling you two for perhaps an hour."

Both Twins gulped and looked horrified when Ratchet removed their stomach armor and grinned at them before tickling Sideswipe's stomach and he began laughing his hardest. Sunstreaker, feeling what Sideswipe felt, laughed too and his laughter grew when Ratchet began tickling them both at the same time.

"We're sorry, Ratchet!" Sideswipe said desperately.

"Are you really?" He asked. "Or is it just you who's sorry, Sideswipe?"

Sunstreaker screamed out his apology too through his laughter, but Ratchet wasn't done yet. "Kristin, can you get Sunstreaker for me?" He asked her.

"You got it!" She said and he brought her over to the yellow twin. Kristin instantly got to work tickling him and Sunstreaker laughed loudly, especially when he felt the teenager blowing raspberries into his protoform, which tickled like crazy.

Seeing what Kristin was doing to make Sunstreaker laugh his hardest, Ratchet grinned and turned to Sideswipe, blowing a raspberry into the red twin's protoform.

The twin squeals that followed echoed throughout the entire base, making the others chuckle in amusement as they went about their day.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
